Un choque de amor fortuito
by LilyMalfoy-Hansy
Summary: Las cosas que pasan en la vida son unas anomalías inexplicables, se realizan en un fragmento de la vida sin poder interferir en su decisión, uno no puede predecir lo ignorable; en su mente... y en su corazón.


Las cosas que pasan en la vida son unas anomalías inexplicables, se realizan en un fragmento de la vida sin poder interferir en su decisión, uno no puede predecir lo ignorable; en su mente y en su corazón.

Es curioso recordar la primera vez que le vi, no podía verle diferencia alguna de las demás personas que había en la estación, melena pelirroja, tez pálida y unos ojos con brillo especial en esos zafiros de azul mar, que en ese momento se me hacían indiferentes a cualquier emoción.

13 de Octubre de 2023

Genial viernes trece, no es que fuera supersticioso pero viviendo en el mundo de la magia todo se puede esperar.

Al estar en las mazmorras no pude ver la luz resplandeciente del maravilloso día que me esperaba – entiéndaseme lo irónico –luego de cambiarme el pijama por el uniforme puse más atención a mi alrededor, y me di cuenta, de que era el único en la habitación, todos mis compañeros ya se habían despertado y ahorita deberían de estar desayunando, sin percatarme del tiempo que había transcurrido desde que me despabile hasta el espacio actual, hasta que al colocarme el reloj en la muñeca y vislumbre la escases de minutos que faltaba para la clase de Herbolaria.

Resumiendo o malo que fue mi día solo puedo decir que fue un milagro que mis compañeros no me castraran por todos los puntos que perdí y no pudimos recuperar, era el peor día del año.

Aspirando que llegara el fin de ese día, eludí la cena para poder descansar en mi calientita cama hasta que…

- Entonces pequeño Gry, ¿qué haces tan apartado del comedor y tan lejos de tu casa?

- Yo… Yo solo

- Yo… Yo- Repitió con tono de burla el Slytherin

- Yo creo que el pequeño pelos de zanahoria es uno de los graciosillos que nos quebrantan el pasillo frente a la entrada de nuestra casa.

- Co… co… co- El pobre pelirrojo del miedo no podía articular palabra alguna sin que le empezase a dar convulsiones.

- Co…co… ahora te crees gallina o qué?- dijo un segunda voz, causando la risa de los demás chicos.

- Creo que hay que enseñarle al pequeño a respetar a los de mejor clase- Hubo un furor en mi interior haciéndome vulnerable a lo que estaba oyendo, y causando que saliera de mi escondite.

- El estaba conmigo.

- Así Malfoy y que hacías tu acompañado de un Gryffindor.

- Ese no es tu problema Agenor.

- Huy, con qué muy valiente, recuerda que hoy no has tenido mucha suerte, le has costado perdidas a la casa, no creo que estés en posición salvador.

- Ese no es asunto de ustedes, además, deberían de estar en el gran comedor, no en los pasillos.

- Eso mismo te digo a ti.

- Si no se acuerdan soy prefecto por lo tanto yo si tengo autorización, y si tanto es su problema, el me estaba ayudando a hacer la guardia en estos pasillos, si no se han fijado también es prefecto, ahora, sino quieren que se lo diga a Mcgonagall serán mejor que se retiren.

- Eso es una Amenaza.

- Solo es una advertencia, que estoy a punto de cumplir.

Los dos Slytherins se quedaron mirando a los ojos, por lo que parecieron horas, el grupito de brabucones sabían que no era muy ingenioso tomarse como burla las palabras del chico.

-Muy bien chicos será mejor que nos vayamos ya que nuestro querido prefecto obra como protector, pero recuerda de que casa eres y a quien le eres fiel- esto último se lo dijo al oído.

Estando los dos solos solo nos quedamos viendo había extrañeza en su mirada y todavía un poco de miedo por el susto que acaba de pasar.

" Es increíblemente estúpido lo que acabo de hacer, y ni yo sé porque lo hice, pero aun así, me complace el saber de que este chico está bien"

-Po-por qué hiciste e-eso?

-No lo se

-Bueno… pues… gracias- dijo sin evitar ruborizarse

-Eh, no importa- estaba un poco incomodo al notar su rubor y al sentir el ardor que sentía en la cara (significado de que yo también me ruborice), pero eso no evito que preguntase- que hacías aquí a estas horas?

- Ah, yo estaba en la biblioteca y ps se me hizo muy tarde y no se me apetecía ir a cenar.

- Pero por aquí no se va hacia la torre de Gryffindor- pregunte receloso. (Después de todo soy un Slytherin)

- Es que por aquí hay un pasaje para llegar más rápido.

- Ah, ok pues nos hablamos luego.

- Que dijiste?

- Que nos hablamos luego, no vaya a ser que tengas otra situación con otros o los mismos chicos?

- Pero tú eres un Slytherin.

- Y?, no me digas que eres uno de esos idiotas que sostienen la rivalidad de los Slytherins con las demás casas.

- No, no yo… Buenas Noches- se apresuro a decir muy cohibido y sin la más mínima intención de discutir el tema.

Me sorprendí mucho por su reacción, debo decir, pero no le tome el mas mínimo interés y me dirigí hacia donde debería de estar desde hacía horas, mi habitación.

Pero no pude conciliar el sueño, por que una persona rondaba en mi cabeza y esa persona era nada más y nada menos que _**Hugo Weasley.**_

15 de febrero de 2027

Luego de haber rescatado a Hugo, nos fuimos topando en los pasillos, la biblioteca, en Hogsmeade. Hasta que cumplí mi promesa y le comencé a habar, poco a poco nos fuimos volviendo amigos. Hasta ese día.

Flashback

Regresábamos e la biblioteca, le había ayudado a hacer su tarea de Historia de la Magia (Asignatura que se le daba mal ya que se cabecea al inicio de la clase). Veníamos conversando de cosas triviales mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el gran comedor cuando…

-Hola Hugo!, la dueña de la voz era Jessica Thomas, una chica del mismo curso que Hugo, cabellos castaños, mediana estatura, ojos violetas y tez morena. Era muy bonita el cuerpo, bien proporcionado como el que toda chica de 15 años quiere y debe de tener, perteneciente a Ravenclaw.

- Hola Jess!- Respondió como que, demasiado emocionado Hugo- Se te ofrece algo?

- Eh, sí, yo me preguntaba… siqueriasirconmigoaHogsmeade- Dios dijo todo tan rápido que apenas se le entendió.

- Eh, pues yo…

- Está bien si no quieres- Wow estaba muy decepcionada.

No sabría manifestar lo que sentí cuando escuche esa invitación hacia Hugo, me sentía enojado, frustrado, resentido… No había palabra exacta para expresar lo que sentía, quería empujar a Thomas y llevarme a Hugo de ahí, esperamos muy atentos la respuesta de Hugo hacia esa proposición.

-Porque estas tan enojado conmigo?- Después de haber accedido a esa cita no quería volver a ver a Hugo.

- Es increíble que aceptaras.

- Que tiene de malo?

- Como, que, que tiene de malo!- manifesté de forma irónica, a veces Hugo es tan ingenuo. Es obvio que no siente nada por ti, solo quiere salir contigo por ser el sobrino-ahijado del Elegido!.

- COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO!- Hugo sí que se enoja(El pobre carece de temperamento)- y de aquí al caso, que te importa?.

Esa si fue la gota que derramo el vaso, es un completo tonto, como me puede pregunta eso, obvio que me importa el muy tarado, si por eso se lo digo, porque me importa y no quiero que lo lastimen, porque lo quiero, porque es mi amigo y lo aprecio como tal, no?

- Si me importas y mucho!, eres mi mejor amigo!, DIOS!, QUE CLASE DE AMIGO SERIA SI DEJARA QUE TE ROMPIERAN EL CORAZON, SI TE DEJARA PASAR POR TODAS LAS CHICAS DE HOG…

Ahí terminaron calladas mis palabras al sentir la presión de sus labios en los míos, fue un beso inocente, dulce y tierno; poco después fuimos entreabriendo los labios y se volvió uno más apasionado y con mucha más ansiedad.

Hubieras pasado así por siempre. Horas, días, semanas… a no ser por la necesidad de oxígeno y por los ronroneos de la gata de celador Filch, que se escuchaban muy cerca.

Salimos corriendo doblando en este pasillo, subiendo estas escaleras, subiendo cada piso hasta llegar al séptimo piso, ante nuestros ojos había una puerta, velozmente y seguros de nosotros mismo entramos, delante de nosotros había una amplia habitación, disponía de una cama matrimonial de la época medieval, tenia encima muchos cojines de todos los tamaño y la sabana de seda en color rojo vino, la luz era tenue, las pocas velas que había solo abarcaban a iluminar ciertos lugares.

Ni cortos ni perezosos seguimos con la labor. Pronto la ropa comenzó a estorbar y los besos apasionados y fuertes eran cada vez mas íntimos, de repente el fio de invierno se sentía como el más caluroso de un día de verano, donde lo único que uno necesita es un gran vaso de limonada fría, y donde lo único que yo necesito es a Hugo, MI Hugo.

Mis labios fueron bajando a su cuello, pecho, abdomen… en fin mis labios recorrieron cada parte de su anatomía, mis ojos contaron cada una de sus pecas, era como estar en el paraíso, como si el trabajo de Hugo solo fuera complacerme y eso fue lo que hizo.

-Eres tan irresistible cuando te enojas y te pones celoso- Fue muy obvio mi sonrojo, porque agrando aun mas su sonrisa mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

Seguimos así toda la noche hasta quedar exhaustos.

Fin del flashback

Luego comenzamos a salir juntos. Fue una gran conmoción en Hogwarts saber que el hijo y sobrino de los salvadores del mundo mágico mantuviera una relación amorosa con una persona que tenía todo un árbol genealógico sirviéndole al lado oscuro.

Obviamente nuestros progenitores varones pegaron el grito al cielo cuando se enteraron, Hugo tuvo que soportar como 5 vociferadores seguidos, el pobre estaba tan rojo como su cabello, el mío espero hasta las vacaciones de pascua para saber el porqué de mis actos, lo único que dije fue:

-Me dio un choque de amor fortuito.

Claro que a mi padre no le causo mucha gracia, ellos seguían oponiéndose. Aunque ese asunto nos tenia sin cuidado o era por las buenas o las malas, aunque más bien fue por las malas ya que amenazamos con huir si seguían teniendo esa mente tan cerrada(A ellos no les importaba nuestra homosexualidad, en lo que oponían fue según las palabras del señor Weasley que su hijo salieran con el hijo de un traidor sangre limpia, y las de mi padre que yo saliera con un mestizo).

Nuestras madres eran otro aso, mi madre me dijo que lo que importaba era que yo fuese feliz, la madre de Hugo dijo que no tenia problema alguno, que los fantasmas del pasado deben de quedar atrás y que no hay que inculcar resentimiento entre nosotros.

-Que estás haciendo?- Dijo una voz a mis espaldas mientras unos fuertes brazos me abrazaban. Porque te levantaste tan temprano?

-Estoy escribiendo nuestra historia, es que, me desperté y no pude volver a conciliar el sueño.

-Aja

- Que cosa?

- Nada, ven vamos, quiero que termines lo que origino tu regalo de San Valentín.

Lo siento creo que tengo una sanción que cumplir, y todo por el maldito viernes trece.


End file.
